Geospatial modeling offers an approach to solutions to a variety of corporate, governmental and individual problems. For example, when a law enforcement or fire department agency seeks to analyze or react efficiently to crimes or fires, respectively, geospatial modeling might be used to locate the nearest water sources to quell the fire, or to locate the nearest police stations for personnel dispatch. As another example, when a retail chain seeks a location to open a new store, geospatial modeling might be used to determine most viable location based on available demographic information.
What is lacking and what is needed is a way to model information geospatially which will assist in forecasting events and/or results. No previous systems use geospatial modeling as disclosed by the present invention to assess where an arsonist might act next, for example, or where a retail establishment might be successful based on more than traditional demographic information. Typical of past systems is to predict a location of a future occurrence of a given incident-type by simply analyzing the location of the past similar incidents. Further, past systems are limited in that they do not simultaneously allow for rapid assessment determinations with increased accuracy. If increased accuracy is desired, these past systems require more computationally intense analysis which thereby requires more time. If speed of analysis is desired, accuracy suffers.